Always There
by WireWriter
Summary: Luke and Annabeth had been dating for 16 months. One day Luke cheated on Annabeth. Who's always been there to comfort her? Will they be here now? One-shot.


_**Okay, it's literally past midnight while I'm writing this. I've had too many sweets so I'm a bit hyper. I haven't read PJO in a while but I hope nothing is too OOC. This was inspired by Nicolette May Summer's 'Everything you're Not' but a lot of things are different. **_

_**P.S Luke never joined Kronos. Percy and Annabeth aren't dating, Luke and Annabeth are. **_

_**Annabeth**_

I walked around campgrounds aimlessly. I had just finished a really good book and was feeling really good today. The sun was shining, the sky was cloudless…

"Hey, Wise girl." Percy popped up next to me, green eyes twinkling. He shoulder-bumped me.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. Do anything useful today?" I shoulder-bumped him back.

"I _really_ hate that nickname, you know. I guess I'll have to live with it." He sighed in fake depression and hung his head. I smirked.

My brain just decided at that moment to remind me of Luke. "Shoot! What time is it?" I asked Percy.

He raised his slender wrist to check his sea-foam green **(green? Blue?**) watch. It took him a moment to read the numbers, but I was patient. "Um, 12:18. Why?" His green eyes searched my face.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot! I was supposed to meet Luke so we could train! Shoot! I gotta run. See ya, Percy!" I could have sworn his eyes dropped when I mentioned Luke.

I ran off to the sword arena, my ponytail holder slipping down my blonde curls. I stopped some way from the arena. I reached up to pull the elastic out when it fell to the side of my foot. I bent down to pick it up and my eyes looked up towards the forest.

There were two people. Tangled in each other. I almost smiled, young love, and then I recognized the male figure. It was a familiar blonde. Luke. And, some Hestia girl. They were so engrossed with each other that they didn't notice when I marched up to them.

I tapped Luke on the shoulder, "Um, Luke, _honey? _Who's your, friend?" I tried to not let anger seep through my voice but my eyes were probably showing that emotion, clear as day.

"Oh, um, Annabeth. You-this- you weren't supposed to be here. Or see this. This- is um Jules. You-you know her? R-right?" I took a deep breath as Luke rambled on. Oh, he wasn't helping himself.

"Not supposed to see this? Duh! No girl wants to see her _boyfriend- _You know what? I'm done. You are out of my life, Luke Castellan!" I turned around and walked briskly to the sword arena.

I couldn't believe him. He cheated on me! Ugh, I should've listened. To everyone, Silena, Grover, Juniper, Chiron, even Percy. They were all right about him. They all told me he was up to no good. They were all right. Now, I'm done. He's been shady all throughout our relationship. 'Forgetting' our dates, skipping out on anniversaries. I can't believe I stayed with him for 16 months. Now, he can be happy with Jules and then whichever girl he decides to cheat with.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, so of course, I crashed into the person I didn't really want to see. Percy.

"Whoa watch-. Oh, hi Annabeth. How was- oh, hey, you okay?" When I crashed into him he dropped his sword, Riptide. He crouched down to get it and probably saw my face.

I didn't cry. I wouldn't cry for some scum-bag who cheated on me. My eyes were probably red though, from anger. I know my jaw was set and my body was wound up tighter than it's ever been. Not to mention my cheeks were probably red, skin clammy, and hair a mess.

Percy grabbed my arm and sat me down on one of the log benches. He sat down next to me. "Annabeth, what's wrong? Is it about Luke?" I guess when my body tensed that gave him an answer. His green eyes hardened with…anger?

"What happened?" He whispered. Barely loud enough for me to hear it. I shook my head, not wanting to answer.

"Annabeth, please." He pleaded. His eyes were filled with gut-wrenching concern. I turned away from him, to get away from those eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" If he was smart he would've left me alone, but he was too sweet.

"Annabeth, please. I want to know. You don't deserve to be hurt."

"Look, he cheated on me, okay! He cheated on me! He was making out with Jules! You happy? I don't want to talk about it anymore. So leave me alone! You're always concerned about me. Just-" Percy's face flushed with anger and his eyes hardened. You could tell so much about him from his eyes.

"You know what, Annabeth? Whatever! I just wanted to make sure my _best friend_ wasn't hurt. I was _concerned!_ I'm so sorry for wanting to know what happened. If you don't want to talk to me, so be it! I'm sorry that I knew that Luke would never treat you like you should be treated! I'm sorry you didn't listen to any of us. I'm sorry that I was always here for you if you needed someone. I'm sorry I stuck around. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'll leave you alone." He turned and ran back to his cabin.

I can't say I didn't let tears fall during his speech. He was always there, I just noticed. I can't believe that he stuck around for so long. He was only concerned. Why did I blow up at him? I let my head hang and a few more tears leaked through.

**Percy**

I was always there for her. She never noticed. When Luke 'forgot' dates I was always there to comfort her, but she never noticed. I stuck with her while her relationship with Luke progressed.

After I concluded my speech I ran off towards my cabin. I was just concerned. Couldn't she see that? She was full of pride and she wouldn't back down, as good as that was in battle it didn't help in real life.

I'll admit it now. I like Annabeth. She was beautiful, inside and out. But she was too wrapped up with Luke. That's why I was always there for her, so she _might _notice me. But she didn't, and she wouldn't. I'll stay away from her from now on.

I sat down on my freshly made bed and sighed. _Why is this so complicated?_

_/_

_**Annabeth**_

During dinner Percy and I avoided each other. It's a given Luke and I avoided each other. Jules, though, was clinging to Luke like he was the best thing ever.

Dinner passed through without incident, thank gods, and then everyone was surrounding the campfire.

I sat in the front row of the Athena section. Across from me, on the other side of the fire, Percy was sitting by himself in Poseidon's section. I made a split-second decision that would probably change our friendship, for good or for worse.

While Chiron was talking I snuck through the shadows, putting my invisibility cap on. I slid on the bench next to Percy and I mean _right_ next to him. I could feel him tense when my thigh brushed his. I took off my cap and stuffed it back into my pocket.

I could see Percy looking at me like I lost it. "Annabeth! You're not supposed to be here!"

"You're also not supposed to yell at your best friend." I replied while fixing my hair. Percy blushed and averted his eyes.

"Look, Percy. I'm sorry. I should've listened to you. You were right about Luke. You have always been there for me and I want to thank you." I lifted his chin so he would look at me. His eyes stared into mine. Green to grey. I smiled and he smiled back, the smile reaching his beautiful green eyes.

I couldn't believe it. I was falling for my best friend. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and hugged him. His arms wrapped around my torso and I felt giddy inside. "Percy, please, don't ever leave. And I'll never leave you. I promise." I whispered into his ear.

"I won't, I promise, Wise girl." I hugged him tighter and smiled. Sometimes, the person you really need has been there all along.

**As I said before, I haven't read PJO in a while so somethings might be OOC. Please review. **

**¬WireWriter**


End file.
